


Working out the kinks

by Leo_nine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Oral Sex, Restraints, Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, Vaginal Sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_nine/pseuds/Leo_nine
Summary: Thor’s girlfriend finds an inventive way of giving him a proper workout in the gym.The plot was inspired almost entirely by a daydream about Thor’s insanely muscular arms, and I regret nothing.Written for the prompt - “Okay… this looks bad.”
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Thor/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	Working out the kinks

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after the events of Ultron - since Thor’s MCU timeline is a bitch to work around, this assumes Thor didn’t immediately go hunting for the Infinity stones and he split up with Jane long ago.

Your attention had been drawn to him, a moth to his flame, from the moment he entered the room. Big and blonde, with a body made to be worshipped and a confident smile aimed in your direction that showed he knew it. Your eyes travelled over him hungrily - he was magnificent and you wanted him, needed him. And so began the silent game of seduction, for a prize you were determined to win.

It didn’t take long. Brief flirtatious glances lingered a little more each time his eyes met yours, fleeting smiles caught his attention until his heated gaze was fixed firmly on you. _Time to reel you in, gorgeous_. Without breaking eye contact, you lowered your head so you were looking at him through your lashes and captured your lower lip between your teeth, nipping gently at the plump flesh. The response was exactly as you’d hoped - he froze for a second, eyes widening, before his smile broadened and he gave you a sly wink.

_Gotcha. Just need to get you alone and you’re mine._ Your pulse quickened with the thought you’d soon be pinned under that perfect body, lost to ecstasy as those strong hands roamed over your curves ...

“Stop eye-fucking your boyfriend, kiddo. I’m here to exercise, not witness your annoyingly busy sex life.”

 _Shit_. “Sorry, boss.“ Out of breath for more reasons than one, you turned your head to give Tony a guilty smile as he stepped on the treadmill next to you. “You know you're just jealous though, right?”

“Hell yeah I am. Pepper’s been away for a month, and vertical jogging is never my first choice.”

Grinning, you turned your attention back to your own exercise. Of all the benefits that you had as an employee of Stark Industries, you’d happily admit that the on-site gym was one of the best perks. Well, strictly speaking, engineers from the Technology division weren’t usually given access to the Avengers’ personal training room but they’d made an exception in your case. All thanks to the biggest and most unexpected perk of taking the job - meeting the Asgardian love of your life.

You were in your usual place, setting a slow but steady pace on the second treadmill from the left. To the untrained eye it might have appeared identical to all the other running machines, including the one Tony was now using, but a process of trial and error had confirmed this one had the best unobstructed view of the main training area. In particular, it gave you a perfect sightline to the section of the room with the really heavy weights that only supersoldiers and demi-Gods could ever hope to lift. And the current view was spectacular.

Thor’s large hands were wide apart, gripping a reinforced bar as he performed pull ups at a leisurely speed. With each upward motion, each powerful contraction of lats and delts, you were treated to the sight of impossibly wide shoulders, his back a rock-hard triangle of muscle that your fingers itched to stroke. _Hot damn, that was pornographic poetry in motion_. Then he effortlessly changed to one-handed pull ups that made his bicep bulge, veins popping, and there was no holding back your moan or the wetness that pooled between your thighs.

Just as you thought you’d spontaneously combust he dropped to the floor and turned to face you in one fluid motion, giving you no chance to pretend that you’d not been ogling him. Damn him and that adorable smirk. He knew the effect he had on you, had known right from your first meeting.

You’d been assigned to upgrade the team’s comms system to withstand the electromagnetic pulse of a lightning blast, meaning you had to work closely with the God of Thunder, and it hadn’t taken long to fall for him hard. As soon as he’d turned those devastatingly blue eyes towards you and smiled you knew you were a goner. The impact you’d had on him in return had been unexpected though. After the project he’d returned to your lab time and time again, giving you his best puppy-dog eyes as he handed you some piece of equipment which he’d ‘accidentally’ fried and needed repairs. When he’d finally asked you out, you’d given it careful consideration for approximately two nano-seconds before saying yes.

The two of you had been inseparable ever since and that included accompanying Thor to the gym when he was training. Exercise hadn’t previously been your favourite hobby but the sight of him in tight-fitting vests that showed off his insanely toned body to perfection was too good to miss. There were worse ways to spend an hour than watching him in all his ripped glory.

A clang of metal reverberated through the gym, drawing your attention towards the centre of the room where Sam was deadlifting an impressively loaded barbell, clearly at the limit of what he could achieve. He tensed and lifted it one more time, before letting the barbell drop the last few inches onto the floor with another loud clatter and a satisfied grunt. “Yes! New personal best.”

“That’s great, nice work pal.” Steve bent to pick the bar off the ground one handedly, effortlessly lifting it up and down to test the weight. “What is this, 300 pounds?”

“275,” Sam scowled, throwing his arms up in exasperation as he headed to the water cooler. “Training with you guys is bad for a person’s self-esteem, you know that right?”

The timer beeped to signal you’d reached your goal and you stopped the machine gratefully, stretching out to relieve the tension in your aching legs. “You think it’s bad for you, Mister flying superhero. What about us poor science nerds?” You headed over in Sam’s direction to get a drink, sharing a fist-bump with Tony as you passed him. “And in fairness, Steve and Thor weigh about a gazillion pounds each so they’re only ever lifting about 10% of their body weight.”

“Thank you for that,” nodded Sam. “I mean, it’s bullshit but I do feel a little better about myself.”

Before you could respond, Friday interrupted with a reminder that a conference call with Secretary Ross was scheduled in twenty minutes, to a chorus of groans.

“Awesome.” Tony poked at the buttons to bring his machine to a standstill. “I was just thinking I hadn’t been shouted at enough this week.”

“I didn’t get an invitation. Is it just the three of you who have to attend?” asked Thor hopefully, sending a not-so-subtle glance in your direction.

Grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat from his face, Sam nodded his head. “It’s about the Poland mission. You were on Asgard at the time so you’re off the hook, it’s only us he wants to court-martial.”

You casually wandered over towards Thor, sharing a discrete smile, as the other three gathered their belongings unenthusiastically and headed towards the changing rooms. Before they got half way to the door though, Steve glanced back and swore under his breath. “Hold on, we got a problem. If we all go to this meeting it’ll just leave the two of them on their own.”

Sam and Tony stopped dead in their tracks, turning back to see Thor and you looking the picture of innocence.

“Wipe that angelic look off your face, Point Break. You’re well aware that you two are not allowed to be in here alone any more, not after the naked workout we accidentally walked in on last week.”

“That was one time,” protested Thor.

“And your nooner last month that broke TWO tables. And the Valentine’s Day shenanigans that Clint still refuses to talk about, and ...”

You tried and failed to look contrite. Best Valentine’s Day ever. “Alright, alright, several times. We’re responsible adults who’ve learned their lesson now, we can be trusted to behave ourselves without a chaperone.”

“Adult is the part of that sentence that worries us.” Steve was less than convinced.

“And why is it always the gym where we catch you at it? You have a perfectly good bedroom of your own you know?” Tony added, folding his arms. “A room, if you recall, which just had industrial-strength sound-proofing specially installed.”

“And we really appreciate it ...”you began.

“Yeah, everyone in the building appreciates that sound-proofing,” Sam interjected.

Flipping him the finger, you continued. “... but sometimes, due to circumstances totally out of our control, there is an urgent need and our room is just too far away.”

Tony’s eyebrows shot up so high they practically left his face. “Alright, I’ll bite. I’m going to regret asking, but what circumstances?”

“Well, for example what if his shirt rides up and I get a flash of those abs, all glistening with sweat? I’m only flesh and blood, I can’t just ignore that.” The exasperated disgust on the others’ faces contrasted with the beam of pride that Thor gave you, and only encouraged you to push their buttons a little more. Counting each item off on your fingers, you started reeling off a list. “Not to mention him wearing grey sweatpants ...”

“Any activity that involves breasts jiggling,” Thor interjected eagerly.

“Making grunting noises, tensing his arms, doing anything with his arms really ...”

Steve held up a hand to stop you, his brow furrowed. He wasn’t the inexperienced choir-boy that people assumed by any means, but clearly there had been developments in the world of sexual attraction since the 40s and his curiosity was piqued. “Wait, back up there. Why would grey sweatpants be a reason to have sex?”

“Poor naive Steve.” You shook your head sadly, as everyone else avoided making eye contact. “Seeing your man in grey sweatpants is ALWAYS a reason to have sex.”

The look on his face was now one of utter bewilderment. “But ... they’re just clothes. Why would ...?”

Taking pity on him, Sam firmly took his arm and pulled him towards the exit. “We’re outta here, don’t need to hear their full nasty list of turn-ons. C’mon, Cap, I’ll explain the sweatpants thing on the way to the meeting.”

“That is a conversation I have got to hear.” Tony stood looking between their retreating backs and the two of you, torn between the need to witness Steve’s imminent embarrassment and the need to cock-block the two of you. ”Fine, you can stay in here unsupervised. Just promise you’ll keep it in your pants for once.”

Taking your solemn nods as agreement, he set off after the others but paused in the doorway. “Ah, who are we kidding? Friday - organise a full cleaning crew for this gym first thing tomorrow. And send Thor the bill as usual.”

Thor’s hands were already circling your waist, lifting you off your feet before the door had even closed. You just had time to shout “You’re still just jealous!” at Tony’s retreating figure before your mouth was captured in an urgent kiss.

Wrapping your arms around his neck, arousal flooded your veins as you lost yourself to the hard press of his body against yours and the glide of his tongue over your lips, parting them eagerly to give him access. Keen for more, Thor took a few steps forward with the intention of pinning you against the wall, not noticing the stray dumbbell that lay in his path.

“Ow!” Stumbling, he just managed to keep his footing and glared down at the offending object. “Who left this accursed thing lying around?”

He shifted his grip to support you with one hand and bent to pick the dumbbell up, chuckling at the way you clung tighter round his neck and squealed as you tipped backwards towards the floor. “Relax, my love, there is no danger of me dropping a little thing like you.” To prove his point, he tossed the weight up in the air as if it were a feather and caught it with equal ease.

“Not gonna lie, that’s very hot. Why do you even visit the gym if none of this stuff is a challenge for you?”

“I enjoy keeping the others company.” He curled his arm to lift the weight again, making a point of tensing and flexing the bicep far more than necessary, and grinned at the lustful whimper you made. “And to tease you of course.“

Keeping you hugged tight to his body, he strode across the room to return the dumbbell and other stray items of equipment safely back on the racks with the rest of the weights, musing about how different the Asgard training grounds were to those of Midgard. Your thoughts were elsewhere though, only half listening as an idea took shape in your mind. Yes, it might work ... with the right interlocks ... if you could sort the frequencies ...

Done with his impromptu tidying, Thor turned his attention back to more pressing matters - namely, the perfect roundness of your backside in his palm and the question of how quickly yoga pants could be removed. Seeing the far-away look in your eyes, he licked a long slow stripe up your neck with the flat of his tongue, hot breath fanning over the delicate skin as he aimed for a particularly sensitive area behind your ear. When he felt you shudder against him, he knew he’d got your undivided attention again.

“You know, I am a little offended by the team’s lack of trust in us.” As he spoke, his mouth and hands explored your body with practised efficiency. “They seem to think that I’m going to press you against the nearest flat surface, rip off your clothes and ravish you right here.”

You sighed happily, arching into his touch as a hand slid underneath your t-shirt, rough fingers stroking up your side and brushing against the curve of your breast. “Aren’t you planning on doing exactly that?”

“Of course I am.” His lips curled into a smile as they continued their path along your throat. “But I’m still offended.”

*****  
Your work was always an interesting challenge, but this personal project had been the most exciting by far. It had taken long hours in the workshop, and it had been necessary to ‘borrow’ a few classified Iron Man components, but you were finally ready to unveil your masterpiece.

There was no question that it would be well received, Thor was always adorably excited by a surprise gift. It had only been necessary to drop the tiniest hint that there was something new waiting for him in the training block and he’d thrown on his gym gear in record time, bouncing expectantly from one foot to the other while he waited for you to be ready. As soon as your shoes were tied, he’d grabbed your hand and headed out eagerly, practically dragging you down the corridor.

Thor paused at the door of the main gym, losing his grip on your hand as you continued past. “Where are you going? Isn’t my surprise in here?”

“Nope, it’s in the basement.” Seeing the confusion in his eyes, you grabbed his arm. “C’mon, it’ll make sense in a minute.”

“Is this your way of telling me we’ve finally been banned from the training room?”

Chuckling, you led him towards the room that you’d commandeered specially, directly below the main gym. “Nope, not banned just yet. And hopefully you’ll agree that this is better than that boring old place.”

Reaching the door, you made him wait for a moment with his eyes closed while you grabbed the control pad and turned on the power. There was a buzzing as the system energised and the lights flickered on. “OK you can open your eyes now.”

Whatever Thor had been expecting, this wasn’t it. A half-empty room with a couple of exercise benches, a rack of dumbbells and barbells and a few other pieces. His eyes scanned the room for any kind of clue, any hint as to why this fairly average room would be his gift. Maybe because it was more private, he wondered? But then why would it need such a high-tech power system?

In any case, you were clearly excited about it and he would never wish to hurt your feelings by appearing disappointed. “So this is why you have been working late for the last three weeks? It is truly amazing! It all looks so ... I mean, its very ...”

You smiled at his adorably flustered attempt to hide his confusion. “It’s okay to admit you don’t know what it is, honey.”

“Thank the gods, I have absolutely no idea.”

“This, my darling, is my greatest invention. Exercise equipment that can really challenge you.” You proudly pointed out the various parts of the system. “Repulsor field generators installed in the floor and ceiling. Receivers in the weights and all along the bars to spread the force evenly. With a touch of a button, each item can be set to give any resistance you want. Fully adjustable and tied into the foundations of the building so there’s almost no upper limit to its weight capacity.”

Thor’s face lit up with genuine enthusiasm this time. “This is incredible! You did all this for me?”

“Yep! You can finally have a proper workout. Tony helped with some of the fine-tuning but the idea and design are all mine. And it’s not entirely for you.” You ran your fingers along his arm, watching as his bicep twitched under your gentle touch. “I found the idea of watching you working at full power to be extremely motivating.”

“That doesn’t explain why Stark agreed to help though. At least, I don’t think it does.”

“Anything’s possible, he does have a thing for tall, beautiful blondes.” You giggled at Thor’s suddenly pensive expression. “Nah, Tony’s still smarting about failing to pick up the hammer at the party and jumped at the chance to build something even you couldn’t lift. He certainly seemed keen to get some payback. Hence the name he insisted on giving the system.”

You turned over the controls in your hands and Thor snorted as he read the carefully engraved gold lettering on the back - Mjolnir II.

“Care to give it a test run?” You grabbed the nearest dumbbell off the rack and held it out.

“I am always ready for action,” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively but the cheeky smile faded instantly as you handed him the weight, his mouth dropping open in surprise. “Norns! How did you lift this?”

“Relax, the system recognises the person holding the equipment and adjusts the force to an appropriate starting level. So it automatically got heavier the moment I handed it to you. All part of the safety protocols.”

“My smart and beautiful lady. Thank you, this is truly wonderful.” Pulling you closer with his free hand, he gave you a hearty kiss. “Can I give it a try now?”

Arming himself with another dumbbell, he eagerly set about lifting them as you changed the settings, upping the difficulty each time he asked and within ten minutes he’d far exceeded the heaviest weights available in the regular gym without apparent effort. With each increase in power, his smile got wider, his arms swelled a little more and your libido kicked up another notch.

“This is an excellent machine,” he beamed happily, changing his stance to shoulder press the approximate weight of a small truck in each hand. “You must try it.”

“Oh I’m having enough fun just watching you.” Your eyes were glued to the mirror behind him, biting your lip to stifle a moan at the way his muscles shifted and rippled under his skin with each movement. And the way his shorts fitted so perfectly to that beautifully rounded butt ... “Maybe try some squats with them as well?”

“So you can check out my backside some more?”

“Purely in the interests of science, I have to make sure the system’s working properly.”

“Oh of course, for science.” He was more than happy to play along, bending into a deep squat. “Is it working?”

 _Oh hell yes_. “Definitely. Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?”

“A little.” Setting the dumbbells down, he reached up and pulled his shirt over his head, giving you the perfect view of his broad, chiselled torso, beads of sweat clinging to his skin. The noise you made at the sight wasn’t quite human, and his self-confident smirk returned. Moving closer, he ghosted his fingertips along your neck, enjoying the way your pupils dilated as he caressed your cheek. “You do seem quite warm, my love. Maybe we should forget about the gym and I can help to cool you down in the showers?”

Tempting, so tempting. Almost enough to make you forget your original plan, but you managed to regain composure. “That sounds so good, but right now I want to see you try out the other equipment.”

Perplexed, Thor followed your directions and moved to the reclined bench, trying and failing to recall a time when you’d turned down an offer of sex. Had he read the signals wrong? Still pondering, he lay flat on his back, knees either side of the bench and feet planted firmly on the floor, hands ready to receive a barbell from you. When you stood close to hand over the high-tech bar, though, he had the perfect angle to see the damp patch on your yoga pants that clearly showed your aroused state. No, didn’t read the signals wrong - intriguing.

Beginning at a comfortable weight, he bench pressed the bar in easy practised movements as you steadily increased the force, this time continuing until he was right at the edge of his capacity.

“Just ... a little ... more,” he panted, arms shaking with exertion as he lowered the weight one last time.

One final adjustment of the controls and he had reached his limit, trying in vain to push upwards again. The system was effectively pinning his top half to the bench, Asgardian strength perfectly balanced with engineered force, his arms able to keep the bar from pressing into his chest but little else.

“Well, now we know you can benchpress a helicarrier if you want to.” You couldn’t hide the admiration in your voice. “Are you OK?”

“Fine. Your machine has managed to defeat the mighty Thor,” he grunted. “I’m not able to move this thing at all. Completely stuck.”

“Really?” With a wicked grin, you set the system to react automatically if his arms tired, ensuring he would remain trapped without any danger of injury. “But that means I could do whatever I wanted right now and you wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.”

You slid your palms slowly over the defined curves and ridges of his abdomen, enjoying his gasps as you traced the fine line of golden hairs leading from his navel to his waistband.

“My love, what are you ...? Oh!” His cock sprang to attention as he realised your intentions. In his long, long life he had done almost everything, indulged every sexual fantasy - except this one. Up to now bondage play had never really worked, at least not for him. No matter how much he tried to behave, in the heat of the moment he could never keep his hands off.

Normal ropes and ties were laughably inadequate, maximum security restraints didn’t survive more than a few seconds. Even vibranium handcuffs had been a limited success, since there wasn’t a vibranium bedframe to attach them to. He’d sometimes force himself to be still and be a good boy, but this ... this was different and the idea of being at your mercy had his pulse racing. For once he was entirely helpless, to be used and pleasured as you wished and he liked it very, very much.

You paused your exploration of his body to make certain he was alright. “I figured you’d enjoy this, but I’ll let you out right now if you don’t. Is this something you want?”

“Yes. Absolutely, definitely yes.” He nodded as vigorously as his current position allowed. “Don’t stop.”

You’d dreamed about taking your time, edging him until he was utterly wrecked, but the thrill of having this huge, powerful being under your control made your pussy clench and you couldn’t wait that long. And hey, the weight system worked so there’d be other opportunities to tease.

His breath hitched as you stripped off your pants and he caught sight of your soaked core. “Gods, you’re so wet already.”

Well, maybe there was time for a little teasing. “Am I?” Your hand slipped between your legs, spreading the slick over your sensitive nub and dipping two fingers inside with a low moan. “Oh, you’re right. So very wet.” Removing your fingers, you slowly brought them up to your mouth, maintaining eye contact as your tongue flicked over glistening fingertips.

“Can I ...” he begged, voice thick with lust.

Moving so his face was mere inches away from your core, your fingers dipping back in, stroking slowly to collect more of your arousal. “My beautiful man wants a taste too?”

His mouth instantly fell open, neck muscles straining as he stretched towards you. As soon your fingers were offered he slurped and licked eagerly, whining when you withdrew them. “You taste so sweet. More.”

You gave him a sloppy kiss, nipping his lower lip between your teeth before breaking away. “Nope. I need something better than fingers between my legs.”

Thor squirmed and sighed happily as you kissed and stroked your way down his body, lifting his hips as best he could to help you pull his shorts off and set his erect cock free. Anticipating the glorious squeeze of your pussy around him, he grunted in surprise when you straddled his thigh instead. Then a spit-slicked hand wrapped firmly round his shaft and he realised this was even better. The sight of you writhing in ecstasy on top of him as you chased your release, the feel of your wetness dripping down his leg, hearing your wanton moans but unable to do anything except watch - it all had his cock throbbing and leaking in your palm.

You rocked your hips back and forth along his leg in a steady rhythm, moaning at the delicious friction, pumping his cock in time with your movements. Riding him like this gave you the perfect view of his arms straining against the bar and it was the hottest thing you’d ever seen. You were already so turned on that it didn’t take long for you to be gasping for breath, the steady press of his muscular thigh making your clit spasm. “So close ... fuuuuuck ...” Bucking your hips faster, you ground harder on his leg.

His grip on the barbell tightened, knuckles white in his desperation to touch, to feel your backside fill his hands as he dragged you along his thigh. The feel of his muscles tensing under you pushed you over the edge and you came hard, shuddering in bliss as your pussy clenched and pulsed.

When you regained your senses you realised you’d let go of his shaft as you climaxed, leaving him wriggling under you in search of some relief. He was achingly hard, cock bobbing and smearing pre-cum copiously across his abs as he struggled.

On wobbly legs, you climbed off and settled on your knees. He growled as you grasped him again, his head dropping back onto the bench with a thud as your other fingernails raked along the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. With the flat of your tongue, you licked along the underside of his cock from root to tip a few times, savouring the salty tang of pre-spend on your taste buds and his guttural moans. When his laboured breathing told you he couldn’t take it any longer, you slid your lips around the flushed head and his hips jerked upwards driving him deeper into your mouth.

“Pl-please, I want to cum, please.” His eyes were squeezed shut, chest heaving as he begged for more.

Twisting your wrist to work the base of his cock, you bobbed your head and sucked noisily, drawing groans and curses from him in equal measure. Once your tongue flicked over his most sensitive spot he came with a roar, spilling down your waiting throat.

The orgasm was so intense, he couldn’t hold back the sparks of electricity that shot from his fingertips, unfortunately short-circuiting the high-tech bar he was holding. Good news - the failsafe you’d installed to protect against power surges worked instantly to reduce the weight of the barbell to almost zero. Bad news - the God of Thunder was still pushing at full strength. Result - the almost weightless bar was propelled upwards at a terrifying speed, crashing clean through the ceiling, and the next two floors as well based on the banging.

In his blissed-out state, Thor was unable to do much more than stare wide-eyed at the ensuing chaos as you shrieked and ducked your head to avoid the falling debris. Once the dust had settled you looked up cautiously, to see faces peering through the gaping hole in the ceiling, all shouting at the same time.

“What the actual fuck!” ... “Jesus, it could have killed me.” ... “You two are disgusting.”

 _Yeah, that was probably fair._ Still kneeling between Thor’s legs, you gave the onlookers a sheepish wave. “Okay… this looks bad but I can explain.”

Tony’s expression said he was 1000% done. “Save it, we’ve caught you doing worse shit than this. Just try to avoid destroying the building with your little sexcapades. Friday, sort out a repair crew and send the bill to Thor. Again.”

Crawling along his body, you rested on Thor’s chest. “Yeah, we might be banned from the gym.”

“Worth it.” Realising his hands were now free, he started exploring your curves. “And I’m sure we can find other ways to occupy our time.”


End file.
